The Year of the Zodiac
by xCelesteBigaignon
Summary: Legend states that Goddess Fate doesn't allow many to use her powers or gifts often. So when she allowed the Dark Lord Voldemort the power over her Legendary Twelve Zodiac the course of the Light was set in stone. They just hadn't realised it yet. SLASH TR/HP, RW/OC, FW/DM/GW, NL/LL.
1. Chapter 1

**Legend states that Goddess Fate doesn't allow many to use her powers or gifts often. So when she allowed the Dark Lord Voldemort the power over her Legendary Twelve Zodiac the course of the Light was set in stone. They just hadn't realised it yet. SLASH TR/HP, RW/OC, FW/DM/GW, NL/LL. **

**There will be Light bashing in this story, as well as Ginny, Hermione, Albus and Molly Bashing. Like all my other stories. I do not care for these people and never will!**

**Another story I probably shouldn't be writing, but oh well! This will hopefully be something else for a change!**

**I would like to dedicate this story to Vaerin7 who graciously allowed me to use the concept of the Zodiacs for this story.**

**Warnings for this chapter: None **

* * *

**The Year of the Zodiac**

**Introduction**

**The Creator**

The room was dark as the lone figure as he sat in the pentagram he had drawn earlier. There were twelve animal signs around him as he laid down the blood candle. He breathed in deeply as he removed his black cloak. He wasn't wearing a shirt underneath, and he was barefoot as well. He wore a leather pants and rolled his muscled shoulders. There was a large circle tattoo on his back, but when you looked closely it was actually tiny runes engraved in his skin. He started to meditate to reach inner peace for his ritual.

''_Goddess Fate I perform this ritual in hopes that you would assist me. I know my time is near, and I know it is your decision. But I will not go down without a fight. My resurrection of this world is required'' _He felt the ghost of a touch over his mind and smiled. _''Give me the power to create twelve warriors that will help my cause. Twelve worthy children that will empower my side when I rise again. Powerful and amazing children that will make sure that I will not lose my humanity as I did. Give me the Zodiac of Legend''_

Nothing happened for a few minutes before he felt excruciating pain course through his body. He screamed as he fell forward and the runes on his back glowed a vivid crimson. He was panting as it ended, but he couldn't help but cackle as he felt the runes that were once on his back fizzle out and appear on his future generation of Warriors. They would make sure that he would win his cause in the future. Lord Thomas Marvolo Riddle laughed insanely as he thought of how he would conquer the world as the Dark Lord and how the Light would lose.

Over the years his army flourished as he walked as a spirit trying to regain his power. Their power was hidden, but they knew that they were part of something big. The tattoos of their Zodiacs were a constant reminder that they would do great things, they were hidden form everyone except each other.

They would nod at each other when they passed in the Halls and made up false feuds to make sure that no one ever expected them to be the Zodiac. When their Lord rose once more thanks to one of their members they couldn't contain their glee. When they had been summoned for the first time they had been brimming with joy.

They were going to rise as one, and they would destroy the people who had dared harm their master. The Light would never know what hit them.

* * *

The members clad in black stared at the stone throne in front of the. Barely containing their joy as they thought of the return of their master. They began to whisper amongst each other as a handsome man stepped before them. He had silky black locks and pure aquamarine eyes that shone with power. They immediately recognised their Lord when he had been younger.

He looked about thirty now and swept his arms out wide in front of them.

''My most faithful, I have returned'' The room roared in joy, some even stamped their feet and whistled. ''I know that I have left many of you disappointed while I was in my downward spiral into insanity but I promise it will not happen again'' He said as he smiled at them. He sat down on his thrown as twelve figures stepped forward.

They wore hoods over their faces as they weren't visibly. Many of his Death Eaters craned their necks to see the fabled twelve figures.

''As I was in my last stages of sanity I made a ritual that would allow Mother Fate to assist me. If she found me worthy she would grant my wish. I wished for the Zodiac of legend to be my future Warriors. Twelve people of legend with set gifts and talents that would assist those who they deemed worthy. After completing my ritual the Goddess allowed me my wish'' The people began to whisper as the group move forward. ''Pleas introduce yourself my Zodiac'' The Dark Lord set smugly as the Hall went dead quiet.

''My name is Cassius Marcus Rosier, and I am Aries, The Ram'' The first teenager said as he pulled his hood off. His dark skin shone in the dimly lit Hall, his ocean blue eyes alight with intelligence. He looked at those around him before the horn tattoos that were on his hip could be seen above him.

''My name is Ronald Billius Weasly and I am Taurus, The Bull'' His auburn hair seemed even more fiery as his eyes burned with a hidden flame. The group was shocked by his presence as he was from a Light family. His own twisted horn tattoos that were usually on his chest flashed above him.

''We are Frederick Gideon and George Fabian Weasly and we are Gemini, The Twins'' The Hall was shocked once more as the identical twins appeared, their auburn hair and hazel eyes were similar to the last detail. They both had identical tattoos of joined hands.

''My name is Neville Augustus Longbottom and I am Cancer, The Crab'' The Hall exploded with more whispers as another well-known Light member appeared before them. His chestnut brown hair was sleek and straight as his cinnamon coloured eyes shone with an arrogance he wasn't known for. A beautiful detailed crustacean appeared above him as his tattoo.

''My name is Daphne Lillith Greengrass and I am Virgo, The Virgin'' Many Pureblood men grumbled as they looked at the beautiful girl. She had to remain pure for as long as she was needed so many of her courting contracts were now invalid. Her curly blond hair moved along with her movements and her ice blue eyes scanned everyone in the room. A pure white rose was her tattoo that was above her head.

''My name is Blaise Ariel Zabini and I am Libra, The Scales'' He came with a special set of skills as everyone knew he was the son of the _infamous _Black Widow. His lavender eyes were hard and cruel as he smoothed back his raven locks. His tattoo was a scale with a coal and feather on each scale. Everyone stepped back as he what his gift was became clear.

''My name is Draconian Luca Malfoy and I am Scorpio, The Scorpion'' The Hall wasn't surprised that one their Lords most trusted was one of the twelve. But his white-blond hair and mercury eyes hid the true motives of a powerful politician that many underestimated. His detailed scorpion tattoo also flashed above his head.

''My name is Fornax Thanos Novak and I am Sagittarius, The Archer'' A petite boy said as he stepped forward. His auburn hair and hazel eyes made him look like an angel and many members looked at him with lustful eyes. A small detailed bow and arrow appeared above his head and his eyes flashed white.

''My name is Ares Titus Morte and I am Capricorn, The Goat'' Some of the other Zodiac snickered as he sneered. His auburn hair looked like fresh blood as his forest green eyes glared at everyone in the Hall. He also had curled horns as tattoos and simply waved them away as they flashed above his head.

''My name is Luna Aira Lovegood and I am Aquarius, The Water Bearer'' The usually ditsy girl stared at everyone with clear mercury eyes as she played with her white-blonde hair. A water lily was her tattoo as she seemed to moved with the wind around her.

''My name is Lillian Aquilla Francis and I am Pisces, the Fish'' She was wringing her hands as she stepped forward and cringed when anyone so much as moved. She had long blonde hair and pale blue eyes. A small ripped of water appeared as her tattoo.

When the last figure stepped forward the Hall gasped as he pulled his hood away. Raven hair flowed down to his waist and emerald eyes were scanning a room with a smirk on his face. His sun-kissed skin made a few men pant in desire, but a hiss from their Lord made them all stamp it down.

''My name is Hadrian James Potter and I am Leo, The Lion'' The Saviour and Champion of the Light said as he smirked and moved towards his Masters right. The Hall gasped as the meaning completely sank in.

''I give you, the Dark's Chosen Warriors, the twelve Zodiac of Legend''

* * *

**Please enjoy this chapter! It's just a short filler, the next chapter will be longer! Promise!**


	2. Chapter 2

Legend states that Goddess Fate doesn't allow many to use her powers or gifts often. So when she allowed the Dark Lord Voldemort the power over her Legendary Twelve Zodiac the course of the Light was set in stone. They just hadn't realised it yet. SLASH TR/HP, RW/OC, FW/DM/GW, NL/LL.

Welcome** to the second chapter of Year of the Zodiac! Please enjoy this chapter and as you have seen by my other chapters today that I have been struggling with my laptop and I am not sure when I will be sorting it out so my chapters will be a bit sporadic for the time being. Please bare with me!**

**This will be about the first Zodiac and his background, and it will be like that for all the chapter and Zodiac.**

**Warnings for this chapter: Mentions of rape, swearing and mentions of violence.**

**xxx**

**Chapter 1**

**Aries: The Ram**

The dark skinned teenager was sitting on a cream lounging chair when the fiery emerald flames flared to life and a stunning teenage girl stepped through. He smiled as he stood up and straightened his dark blue robes with silver in-lay. She looked around the room before her eye landed on him. Those pale-blue gems widened as she took his appearance in.

They had only met once, and that had only been briefly when they had been introduced as the Dark Lord's Zodiac. He held his hand out and she placed her smaller hand in his with a blush on her cheeks. She tucked her honey blonde hair behind her ear as she followed after him. Though she was against the arrangement of them, she would give him a chance to prove himself.

She was led to a Dining room and she blushed again as he pulled a chair out for her and then tucked it back into the table. There were three other children at the table and they were staring at the beautiful girl with wide eyes. The eldest of the three only gaped at her as a blush formed over his dark cheeks. The other two only shook their heads and started to whisper about girls and what diseases they carried.

''Artemis Blake, Apollo Lucca it is rude to whisper'' A petite, dark skinned man said as he entered the room and kissed each of his son's forehead. Everyone greeted him with happy shouts and their own kisses, he only laughed as he placed himself on the seat next to the Master of the House. He started plating himself some bacon and crumpets with cream and fruits when his eldest cleared his throat.

''Papa, Lillian is here today'' He said as he looked at the older man with hope in his eyes. Those clear blue eyes were glancing between his second Father and his betrothed. She smiled prettily and stood, but was stopped by the teen that smiled and took the package she had brought with her. He handed it towards his Papa as his hair was ruffled and he kissed the girls cheek, her tinkling laughter made all of them smile at her.

''Thank you Lillian Aquilla, I'm sure whatever is in here we will love it'' The man said as he called a house elf and asked him to place it in the Blue room. They ate in silence until an older man stormed through the room in a thundering rage.

''Sweetheart?'' The dark skinned man asked as he shot up from where he sat and walked towards him. His four sons were by his side as well. He only smiled in greeting and stroked his son's cheeks and kissed his husband passionately in greeting. The girl felt a bit left out, but she received a warm smile and a kiss to her hand. ''Is everything alright?''

''They have once again denied my petition to have Cassius legally change his name and be resorted'' Evan Phoenix Rosier said as he pulled his bonded close and ran a hand through his hair. He looked at his eldest and could see the rage in his eyes as well. ''They believe he has been brainwashed and that we are secretly moulding him to be sacrificed for the Dark Lord''

The petite man growled at the very thought that his son would be moulded as a sacrifice. He treasured each of his son's, even if Cassius Marcus was not his by blood. As soon as their petition was granted he would be blood adopting his husband's son. The affair he had was before their betrothal and before they had even met, so he couldn't even be angry. His own three had always felt like they had, had an older brother and when they had found the family tapestry it had only been proven.

Cassius Marcus had been born to a Muggle by the name of Christine Anders, but she had later married another muggle with the surname Thomas, and had named their baby boy a plebeian Dean André Thomas. As soon as he had met the teen he had known he was born for more. The teen had been accepted with open arms, and while he had been hostile in the beginning Cassius was now like his own. He felt like he had given birth to the intelligent teen.

''What will we do Father? We need Cassius in the family'' His eldest whined as he held his older brother's hand. Marius Titus was more fair-skinned then his brother's, but his sharp blue eyes showed the intelligence he possessed along with his brother's.

''We'll make sure they listen sweethearts'' Caelum Kosmos Rosier-Noir said as he looked up at his husband. The group was sombre until they remembered that they had a guest. Cassius rushed towards Lillian and apologised profusely to the blushing girl. She only laughed as she took his hand in hers and gave it a tight squeeze. She moved towards him and kissed his cheek. The others joined them once more and chattered.

Evan and Caelum shared a smile as they saw the peace between Lillian and Cassius. They had made a good choice when they had drafted the marriage contract. Anything to get Lillian away from her mother.

xxx

There was silence in the train when Cassius entered the compartment. His three brothers followed closely behind him, they had been talking happily until they saw who was inside. They looked at their older brother, he smiled down at them and kissed their foreheads to say goodbye. They vanished down the train as he closed the door behind them. He looked at the group and beamed when he saw Lillian and went to sit next to her. They shared a chaste kiss and turned back to the rest of the group, ignoring the two locked in a heated lip-lock.

''It gets easier to ignore them'' A petite girl said from where she was sitting. Her vacant eyes were focused on the two teens that had broken apart and were whispering endearments to one another. They had been apart all summer, unlike he and Lillian who had many more visits, so they couldn't get enough of each other right now.

''Just ignore them Moon-Flower, they haven't seen each other in a while, the old hag even attempted to stop their owl posts from one another'' Another teen said from where he sat opposite her. She gasped in outrage before turning towards her own betrothed. She couldn't even imagine not seeing him for a whole two months. He only caressed her cheek and turned back to whispering to his plant.

She giggled waiting for the last member to join their group; they were all waiting for him before they could actively make plans. So they started talking amongst each other or went on with their various hobbies. Cassius pulled out a sketch pad and continued with the butterfly drawing he had started with the previous day. The compartment was filled with a scattering of blue butterflies as he finished the drawing.

Lillian smiled softly as one landed on her finger and fluttered it's wings there. Cassius held his hand out and the butterfly hopped towards him. He drew a clip and linked the two, giving it to Lillian as he was finished. Her blush warmed his heart as he placed it in her hair and watched as the blue made her eyes seem more intense. The butterfly continued to flutter every now and then. The others were clearly trying their best no to pay attention to them, but it was difficult when they were only one of the three new relationships in their group.

The compartment door opened once more and everyone started to greet their unofficial Leader. He only laughed and sat down on a couch that he had conjured for himself. It was a deep cherry wood covered in plush emerald cushions with a lions paws as the recliner handles.

''Are we all clear on what our missions are?'' Hadrian James Potter-Black asked as he crossed his legs over one another. His glamour falling before their very eyes.

''To find potential allies in my new house'' Cassius said as he looked at the smaller raven haired teen. ''Hang and destroy portraits for our own gain'' He said as he fished through his drawing journal and showed everyone the portraits he had drawn to hang around the castle. The group were thoroughly awed by what they saw and told him as such. Only Lillian didn't look surprised, she smiled and took his drawing. Tracing her fingers over the pastel colours and shadows that her betrothed had created.

''I never knew you were this talented'' Hadrian James Potter-Black said as he stared at his long time friend. The others agreed with him and it was a good thing his skin was dark, otherwise everyone would have seen the flush that had formed over his face. ''The Headmaster will never even notice''

The group smiled and started to talk amongst each other again when Cassius took a shaking Lillian's hand in his own. She only winced before turning to him. Her eyes were a bit glazed but he knew what was happening. He pulled her against him and whispered something in her ear. She immediately whimpered and started to sob into his shoulder.

Hadrian only glared at the window, watching the scenery pass with a furious expression on his face. He could only watched as Lillian broke down and Cassius comforted her.

He hated what had been done to them to prepare them for their rolls. Mother Fate had a cruel streak in her, one he truly despised.

But as long as they remained on her beck and call they couldn't do anything. They were her slaves until the Dark won the war.

xxx

Albus Dumbledore was glaring at their group from where he sat on the golden chair at the Professor's table. They were all standing at the front of the Great Hall looking at the students in front of them. As one they moved towards their own tables. Ronald, Harrison, Neville and Cassius moved towards the red house known as Gryffindor. A roaring lion standing on its hind legs was their crest.

Ares, Blaise, Draco and Fornax moved towards the house of green known as Slytherin. A magical python was on their crest, coiled together tightly and ready to strike. Luna moved with grace towards the blue house and sat as far away from the other students as possible. Their crest was a pitch black raven with all knowing eyes. Lillian just shook her head and ran towards Cassius, she held his hand and he tucked her into his side. She wore the yellow trim of the Huffelpuff house, their crest a vicious looking beaver.

Dumbledore snarled and moved to stand but found that he was stuck to his seat. He saw the glaring emerald eyes and nearly threw a tantrum unbecoming of his status. The rest of the Professor's barely noticed the young girl in the sea of red. But he did, he noticed that the order had been called. He could see who they were, and what their symbol and status was. Hogwarts had already informed him that his days were close. He could feel it too.

And it was all down to twelve brats. Gellert was probably laughing in his prison. He so enjoyed his suffering.

xxx

Cassius was humming as he stepped down from the wooden ladder that had appeared for him. He inspected the way he had hung the scenic picture before smiling and thanking Hogwarts and his Mistress. The majority of his group had been cursed to get to where they were valuable as one of the Zodiac's. But he had been somewhat blessed, yes his mother and step-father had never truly cared about him and had often cherished his younger siblings over him, but it never fazed him. He had seen the way his mother still partied heavily after her pregnancies and how his step-father had spent the majority of his days drinking heavily. He cared for his little brothers and sister and had made sure they were fed and clothed while his 'parents' continued their self destructive ways.

When he had gone to Hogwarts he had been both elated and frightened. He could escape their pathetic nature, but would leave his precious siblings with people who couldn't care for them. He had left though, they had to care for their own children. When he had returned after his fourth year he had been enraged to find his parents had moved and that they hadn't even seen fit to inform him. When he had tracked them down he had thrown a fit. His parents had never cared, and it just proved it to him. But when Andre had told him explosively that he should just go back to his disgusting magical parents he had been shocked.

His biological father had been searching for him for some time and had finally found him. They had approached the muggle couple and had demanded they live with him. Christina and Andre had denied him unless they were given money, something his biological father had vehemently denied. He would never _buy_ his son!

He had raged for weeks when he had been denied to actually meet his father, and had been forced back into his house when he had tried to sneak off. The last straw had been when he had found his step-father on top of his little sister and his mother had known. He had punched the man and had runaway with his siblings. The Muggle Police had only sent them back home and had done nothing to help them.

He had done an inheritance test at had Gringott's for a small fee when the Goblin's had heard his story. His name had then been revealed as _Cassius Marcus Rosier, heir to the Rosier fortune. _He had been shocked because he met his half-brother the same year as he had started his First Year at Hogwarts. He had approached his Father and had been overjoyed when he had been welcomed with open arms. He was immediately accepted into the family, but had lost his other siblings.

His old parents had taken them away and had moved once more. He hadn't seen them since he had moved with his Father's, but he couldn't complain. He had gained two men who would do anything for him, as well as three more siblings. The best had been when he had met Lillian as his betrothed, he could see himself being happy and in love with her. They could have many children and have a beautiful life.

His face was flushed with happiness as he walked back to the common room. Lillian was tucked away safely in Huffelpuff, her best friend Susan Chrysanthemum Bones looking after her for him.

He entered the dorm room and walked towards his bed, he was also lucky enough that his best friend Seamus Lochlan Finnegan hadn't resented him either. His life so far was brilliant. There was just one problem.

This was just the calm before the storm.

Xxx

**Thank you for reading this chapter! And thank you for all of the reviews, favourites and follows!**


End file.
